


Before the Dawn

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Charmed (TV 1998), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Codename: Sailor V - Freeform, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Instead of Artemis, Leo was sent to awaken Minako. As their bond grows, Minako finds Leo harder to resist than Adonis. Will they both choose duty or heart?
Relationships: Leo Wyatt/Aino Minako





	Before the Dawn

Minako didn’t know what to do when the guy she liked turned out to be a monster. He was killing innocent girls, draining their energy! And she was next!

That was when the white lights appeared in front of her.

He was so handsome. Blonde, with blue eyes, clearly an American.

“Here.” He handed her a strange pen. “Say Moon Power, Transform. You have to save those girls!”

“But they’re dead!” Minako protested.

“Not yet. You can save them.” He said. “Minako, I’m Leo. I’m your guardian.”

“Alright.” Minako said. “Moon Power Transform!”

She transformed into Sailor V.

Senpai whirled and glared at her.

“Now!” Leo said. “Aim this and say Crescent Beam!”

V aimed the compact and said “Crescent Beam!”

Senpai was destroyed and the girls saved. Minako dissolved into tears in her guardian’s arms.


End file.
